


To the Ends of the Earth

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Death and Taxes (Video Game)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, End of the World, Other, fate is kinder than he makes himself out to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: A chat between friends about the end of all being.
Relationships: Fate & Grim (Death and Taxes)
Kudos: 13





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> this features one of my grim ocs, 13, and some headcanons i have! just a thing i wrote to give them some story :0 also i wanted to explore a sort of softer side of fate

Fate stared out his window as the sun watching over oblivion began to set. Another day in, another day out. Just the same as it always was, always would be, though not if he had something to do about it...

It was then that the was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his office door. Odd. He didn't think he'd called anyone up that day and the new Grim had already come in for their report hours ago. 

"Come in," He called out incredulously, expecting to see the Curator come in to tell him that they were missing some files or for the new Grim to come back in with questions they'd (rather annoyingly) forgotten to ask. 

To his surprise, a familiar Sugar Skull face opened the door, their cotton candy colored cloak resting faithfully on their shoulders. 

"Sulking again, are you?"

"Ahh, 13. What a pleasant surprise."

It wasn't often that 13 came around anymore, not since 95 had come about and they'd taken them under their wing, at least. Fate had to admit, he'd almost missed their visits. 

...Though of course he would never admit it. 

"What brings you here?" He asked as they came over to where he was standing, opting to look out into oblivion with him.

"Can I not visit an old friend?" They chuckled softly, one of their skeletal hands resting on the double scythe clasp that held their cloak together. 

Reaping had switched from scythes to paperwork long, long ago, though some of the original Fifteen reapers were still rather attached to their old tools, 13 being one of them. Not that Fate ever particularly minded. Though it'd been a very long time, he knew the change had not been easy. 

He wondered if they still had the old thing in their room, somewhere. He'd never actually told the Fifteen to get rid of them after all so perhaps 13 had kept it as a token of simpler days in the plights of overviewing humanity.

He supposed that would have to wait, though. There seemed to be something else on 13's mind than just a visit.

"I have a feeling it's more than just that, but I'll entertain you for a bit. How's 95?"

"Doing better. Still anxious as ever. Eager to please. They look up to you more than anything, you know," They noted, Fate nodding carefully in response. 

95 was an odd little thing when they were in training. Not one mistake, not one step out of line, though perpetually anxious as a rabbit being hunted for sport. Fate had always felt for them; he was almost certain it was because something had gone wrong with their Grim Brew.

"And how about you? It's been so long since you've come around."

13's weight shifted. 

"I apologize. I kept meaning to but the influx of papers as of late hasn't exactly made it easy."

"Ahh, yes, that. I apologize as well, I should've warned you." 13 waved him away.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Besides, most of it was 95 dragging me to hang out with them and their friends."

"Ha, I thought as much. They're rather fond of you, aren't they?"

"I suppose. You only come about so many friendly faces as an office Grim."

It was then the two of them fell silent, which wasn't necessarily odd in and of itself. 13 was never really much of a talker; their visits usually just consisted of the two of them watching the oblivion together or reading different books while sitting in chairs across from each other while Lady Pawdington lazed about on one of the bookshelves. An almost sort of.. platonic intimacy, if one would.

It was a long time before 13 had dared to open their jaw again. 

"...I know what you're doing, Fate."

His brow furrowed. 

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. I can tell you've been trying to use the latest Grim to end the world."

"13, that's prepos-"

"Stop trying to lie to me. You know it won't work."

That he did. Fate sighed, his usual air of aloof confidence now replaced with a sort of tired that 13 had seen many times over the millennia. Though that didn't mean it was any less painful to see.

"I figured you and the Fifteen would find out eventually."

"And have they?"

"As a conservative guess, 1, 7, and 10 have been on to me for a while now, but you're the first to actually confront me about it," Fate admitted as he moved to sit down in his chair.

"I suppose it was inevitable, really. You being the one to confront me, I mean. You've always been so acutely tuned to my habits."

"Hard not to be when you've known someone since before humans had even been created," They said softly.

Silence again, though this round was nowhere near as comfortable as the last. 

It was Fate who spoke up the next time.

"Whatever you're trying to do to stop me, it won't work. I've already-"

"I'm not going to stop you."

He paused.

"...What?"

"You know me. I've always done whatever you asked, always done my duties faithfully, even if it was something I didn't agree with. You know for a fact that if the universe went up in flames, I would be as undyingly loyal to you as I've always been."

"Then why?..."

"Because you love the humans, Fate. I know you do. If their demise is what you wish, then so be it. But I have a feeling that's not true. You've been with them for so long, come with them so far, seen them grow to heights that none of us could've ever imagined. To think that you would willingly throw that all away is almost laughable."

He pressed his lips together tightly, for once at a loss for words. 13 continued on.

"But I also know that you're tired, Fate. I've felt your pain, your anguish. You may be able to hide it from the other Spawns but you know you've never been able to hide it from me."

"..."

"...When the days of humanity were numbered in single digits, I said that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. And if this is it, I will hang up my cloak and let the universe return me to the nothingness. But this one time, all I ask is that you reconsider. The humans still have so much to offer, so much they could do. All if we just gave them a little push. I believe in them, Fate. I really do. And I know you want to, too, but the years have not been kind to you."

They put a hand on his shoulder, weary blue pupils desperately pleading with him in a manner that neither of them were used to.

"Please. Please don't do this," They said softly, barely audible even in the quiet confines of Fate's office.

They almost expected him to yell at them, at the very least raise his voice, preparing themselves for whatever wave of insults or cold comments Fate had prepared for them.

To their surprise, Fate's tone had softened, softer than they'd ever heard him be. But even that couldn't soften the words that came out of his mouth. 

"...I'm sorry, 13. My decision is final. The humans will cease to exist by the end of the month."

13 paused before slowly lowering their head. 

"Very well. It will be done," They said quietly, neither of them having the will to look the other in the eyes as 13 turned to leave. 

"I'll leave you to your own devices, now. I hope you have a nice evening, Fate," They added, flashing him a quick smile that never really reached their pupils before making their way to the door.

"...13 I-"

"Yes?"

"...I truly am. Sorry. I hope you and the Fifteen know that," Fate stumbled out. 13 hesitated as their hand hovered over the door knob.

"I know you are. But I'm not sure if sorry is enough this time," They croaked out before letting themselves out. 

Fate sat in his chair for a while longer before turning back to the window, just in time to watch the last of the light disappear over the horizon.

This is what he wanted. This is what he'd had planned for for decades- centuries, even. This would be the end of all things, the end of his self concocted misery.

...So why did it still feel so bad?


End file.
